


The Bank Job

by Rehfan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Come Marking, Dirty Talk, French Kissing, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ownership, come stains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart and Barry Allen are trapped in a bank vault.</p><p>They find a way to occupy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bank Job

He had escaped prison. Barry didn’t have the time to find out how. The only warning he got that Leonard Snart had escaped was that the First National Bank was being robbed. 

  
As he raced to the scene he heard Cisco and Caitlin talking him through the situation. According to the reports they were getting, Len was targeting the vault itself. This was no simple smash and grab. He was after something big.

  
First National was the largest bank in Central City with the tightest security. Their vault was also the largest with the largest payload. But it would take a massive effort to break in: it required the latest and greatest in security measures in order to enter for even a cursory visit by a safety deposit box holder. It was equipped with retinal scanning. Cameras were everywhere; they were even embedded into the walls in innocuous places hard to detect and above suspicion. The floor of the vault itself was pressure sensitive, the door was six feet thick and made of solid steel. It had a timer that was uncrackable. All of this security was made all the more difficult to break into because of its location in a sub-basement only accessible via a single elevator shaft. Tunneling in was impossible as it was also surrounded on five sides by a three-foot-thick titanium buffer wall which Cisco explained: “basically makes it a safe-within-a-safe”. It would have been easier to break into STAR Labs and rescue a few of Cold’s Rogues to assist him rather than have Len do all of this on his own. But from what Cisco and Caitlin were telling him, Snart was taking the bank all on his lonesome.

  
“Stubborn, pig-headed idiot,” muttered Barry as he dodged traffic on Broad Street and made a hard left onto Main.

  
“He’s all yours, Barry,” said Caitlin. “And, no pun intended: you’ll need to act fast. The bank vault Cold is trying to get into will automatically close at 5pm and it’s nearly that now.”

  
“And we won’t be able to help you,” said Cisco, a trace of regret in his voice.

  
“What do you mean?” asked Barry. The bank was fast approaching on his left.

  
“The sub-basement makes transmission impossible,” explained Cisco. “We will be out of communication with you when you’re down there. Good luck, buddy.”

  
Barry stopped in the lobby. It looked like Old Man Winter had decided to vacation there: everything was coated in ice. People were streaming out in droves and even the bank police looked scared and confused.  
“Everyone out! Be careful of the ice!” shouted Barry.

  
“He went down to the vault with the bank manager,” said one officer. “But the cables are frozen solid and the elevator won’t come back up.”

  
“Got it,” said Barry. “Now go. I’ve got this.” He turned toward the elevator door. “He’s my problem now.”

  
Barry sped to the elevator shaft and pushed the doors open wide. The car was at the bottom three stories down with an access hatch open at the top. Snart must have shot the cables after getting down in the elevator. There was an access ladder to one side and Barry climbed down carefully. “And this is where I lose you guys,” he said to his friends.

  
“Good luck, Barry,” said Cisco.

  
““And Barry?” said Cait.

  
“Yeah?”

  
“Be careful. If there’s a chance that you can get out of there with your life? Take it. We’ll get him later.”

  
“Understood. See you guys soon.”

  
He slipped through the open escape hatch in the top of the elevator and let himself down inside as quietly as he could.

  
“Open it!” screamed Len. The bank manager shook in his grasp but didn’t make a sound. Barry was impressed by the man’s bravery. He could see that he was terrified, but he wasn’t giving Captain Cold an inch. Len could see it too which is probably why, when he spoke next, his voice was a slow growl: “Open the damn door… or I’ll freeze your body… rip your head off… and use your eyeball myself.”  
The bank manager swallowed hard.

  
“That’s enough, Snart,” said Barry.

  
“Oh,” said Len, “hello, Flash. You bank here? Come to collect grandmother’s pearls?”

  
“I can see you’re here to collect things that don’t belong to you,” said Barry. He strode carefully into the small ante-room.

  
“That’s far enough,” said Len, raising his cold gun to Barry.

  
Barry wondered how Len got another cold gun. He shuddered at the thought of spare cold guns lying around Central City, stashed away in different places. Not that he would put it past Leonard Snart to be that clever.

  
“Let him go,” said Barry.

  
“Not before he lets me into his precious vault,” said Len. He grabbed the manager by the back of the neck, keeping the gun trained on Barry. “Ok, Daniel,” said Len, reading the manager’s name tag, “you want to be a brave hero? You let me into this vault or I freeze the Flash to the floor and slowly work my way up. He may be fast, but once I freeze his feet to that spot, he’s as human as any one of us.”

  
Barry tried to calculate the possibilities of saving the bank manager. He decided that his best bet to get the man out safely would be after the vault was open. Then he could fight Len alone.

  
“Let him in, Daniel,” said Barry. “And Len, you’re letting him go as soon as he does.”

  
“Hey,” said Len with an easy smirk, “I’m a thief first and foremost.”

  
The vault opened slowly with a hiss. “The sweetest sound in the world,” said Len.

  
“Snart,” said Barry, a warning in his voice, “let him go.”

  
“Flash, you sentimental idiot,” said Len. He released Daniel with a flourish.

  
“Go!” said Barry and he quickly ushered Daniel out of the room and on top of the elevator car, instructing him up the ladder the way he had come. He then raced down to confront Len, but Captain Cold was ready for him.

 

~080~

 

Dodging Cold’s gun was never easy. He was a marksman with it, only missing because of Barry’s blinding speed and agility. But in the close quarters of the vault, it was worse. The room itself was massive but a perfect hexagon. There were no corners, not really. Barry just had to keep running and running dodging the cold gun’s bluish-white flame and trying not to slip on the traces of ice and hoarfrost that it left behind.

  
He was inching up on Snart when an alarm went off and the vault door closed with a slam. Both men stood and stared at the door.

  
“It automatically closes-” began Barry.

  
“-at five o’clock,” finished Len. “And if you had just left well-enough alone, I would have gotten what I needed and made it out of here. You could have tracked me down after that if you were so desperate to share my company.”

  
Barry sighed and shook his head. Hands on his hips, he said: “There’s no point in either one of us doing anything until…” Len raised an eyebrow waiting for him to finish. “Until…”

  
“I love it when I get to see the hamster in your head running in its wheel,” said Len. “We’re stuck here. And not just for the night.”

“We’re here for the weekend,” said Barry. “Unless they override the vault lock.”

  
“Correction,” said Len as he held up a finger. “We’re here for the long weekend. Monday’s a holiday.”

  
“Oh GOD,” exclaimed Barry.

  
“If you think I’m happy about this, Scarlet, you’ve got another think coming.”

  
“Will we have enough air to survive for three days?” asked Barry, half to himself, half to Snart.

  
“Three days and four nights,” said Len again, smirking at his ability to correct Barry once again. “But only for one person. And that’s not the bad news. This vault doesn’t have its own ventilation system, or any vent system of any kind. It’s been built so that it’s completely impervious to any assaults other than storming the front door, which, I would remind you, you interrupted me doing just when I was getting what I came for. Thanks, by the way.”

  
“What are you in here for anyway?”

  
“That would be telling,” said Len.

  
Barry sighed again. “So we need to find a way out.”

  
“The vault is closed,” said Len. “There is no way out.”

  
“We can’t just sit here and use up all the oxygen,” said Barry. He sounded frustrated even to himself. If Cisco or Cait were in his headset, he could brainstorm with them. As it was, he was stuck with a very intelligent and belligerent criminal who, if push came to shove, would leave him behind if it meant saving his own skin.

  
“That’s all I plan on doing,” said Len and with a sigh, he sat with his back propped against one of the walls. “Unless you’d like to go back to the target practice you were providing me. In such close quarters, there’s no way I’d miss you every time you dodged. What do you say?”

  
“I’ll pass,” said Barry and sat against the opposite wall in between two great streaks of cold gun trace. Barry watched Len for a minute and thought. Len had tipped his head back to rest it against the wall. Barry watched his Adam’s apple bob with a swallow and felt a slow heat spread in his belly. He blinked the feeling away and then involuntarily shivered.

  
“Cold?” asked Len.

  
“As if you care,” said Barry.

  
“True,” said Len, “I don’t really care. If you froze to death in here it would be a joyous day for me. But as I am also trapped in here with you and I don’t want to be sent up for a murder rap if you die from exposure while I have no choice but to sit here and wait for the cops to haul me off, I’m asking: are you cold?”

  
“Of course I am,” said Barry.

  
“Fine,” said Len. “Then run around. It’ll warm you up.”

  
Barry gave him an ugly look but considered it anyway. He could run around for quite some time and generate heat enough to survive but- “It would use up too much oxygen in the room.”

  
“True,” said Len, “Guess you’d better hurry up and freeze to death then. That way I’m guaranteed to survive this ordeal.”

  
“I thought you said-”

  
“Oh, please,” said Len, “I could freeze any cop that came through that vault door. It’d be like shooting fish in a barrel. No. They wouldn’t catch me right away, but they’d still pin a murder rap on me.”

  
“Then I guess I can’t die today,” said Barry. “I wouldn’t want to make your life more complex than it is.”

  
Len smirked and huffed a short laugh. “Thank you for your consideration.”

  
“Don’t mention it.”

 

~080~

 

An hour went by with no one speaking. Barry’s mind would have been fixed on the problem of getting out, but he was too distracted by the temperature in the metal room and the look of Len’s jawline in this light. He had his head tilted back again, goggles loosely hanging about his neck and, because of his parka hood, all Barry could really see of his face was his mouth, stubbled chin, and long neck. His hands were wrapped around the gun, but he wasn’t gripping tightly. Barry had a fleeting yet strong desire to rush Len and snatch it away, but it would only create animosity with the one human he had to keep company with for the next three days. And there was still so much to figure out.

  
Think, think, think…

  
The vault door wasn’t really coated in that much frozen particle residue but it couldn’t be cracked from the inside. There wasn’t even an emergency panel to hack into - not that he had the skillset for that - but Len might have. He hated to ask, if only because he knew what kind of answer he’d get. He shivered again.

  
“Oh for Christ’s sake,” moaned Len. “Come here, you idiot.” He unbuttoned his parka and held out his arm.

  
“What?”

  
“Get over here before I change my mind and let you turn into a cherry popsicle,” said Len.

  
Barry rose to his feet and moved across the expanse toward Len. “Is this some kind of a trick?”

Len raised his eyebrows. “A trick? Yes, Barry,” he said sarcastically, “yes, this is a trick. I’m tricking you into keeping warm. Now will you get over here you leather-clad little shit?”

  
Barry blinked at him and complied. It was much warmer against Len and underneath the portion of parka that was now his. But at the same time, it was strange being this close to the man without a thick layer of Plexiglas in the way. Snart had draped his arm casually around Barry’s shoulders but he never took his other hand off his cold gun.

  
“You gonna put that down anytime soon?” asked Barry.

  
“Nervous?”

  
“Considering my proximity to the muzzle of that thing, yes,” said Barry. Len just smirked and set his head back against the wall.

  
A long three minutes ticked by before Barry said: “This is weird.”

  
“Who are you telling?”

  
“I mean… you hate me,” said Barry.

  
“Oh Barry,” said Len, “I don’t hate you. I am irked by you. You’re an annoyance. You get in my way. But I don’t hate you. Do you know how you can tell that I don’t hate you?”

  
“Because you haven’t frozen me to death yet?”

  
“Oh good. You do pay attention.” Len smirked at him.

  
Suddenly, Barry was angry. “I should wipe that smile off your face.”

  
“Oh yeah?” asked Len. “How are you going to do that, you boy scout?”

  
It was then that Barry noticed Len’s gaze flick down to his mouth. It was quick, but not Flash-quick. The truth dawned on him: Len was actually flirting. “Are you kidding me right now?” asked Barry.

  
“What?” There was that flick again. “You don’t really have the balls, do you, Barry?”

  
“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” whispered Barry, intrigued at the though of kissing Len but not wanting to give him what he clearly wanted.

  
“Then put your money where your mouth is,” said Len.

  
“I think I’d rather put my mouth here,” said Barry.

  
He didn’t think he’d like it, kissing Len. He knew the fact that he was kissing him at all would shock Len for a second before he began to gloat and kiss at the same time, so Barry had to act fast. He had started to kiss him with something to prove, a strategy to be followed. But here was a rush he wasn’t expecting. He practically felt his eyes dilating. He knew he could feel a warm curl of heat find the inside of his thighs and work its way up to his belly. He didn’t just want to kiss Len to shut him up or shock him or teach him a lesson. He wanted to kiss Len- because he wanted to kiss him, badly, desperately, and with all lack of abandon.

  
He let himself have it. Barry Allen tilted his head, opened his mouth, and kissed him thoroughly with no thought of consequence or judgment. So far in his experience with kissing, he thought that things could go either of two ways: ‘just alright’ or all wrong. This was a third category altogether: this was all incredible. The more he kissed him, the hungrier for more he became until neither man could keep their hands off one another. Len tilted their heads the other way, sucking a kiss on his mouth that tasted like warm wine. Barry felt himself sliding backward along the wall to the floor and he grabbed Len tighter. They fell together.

  
Soon Barry had his hands under Len’s shirt, his leg between Len’s legs, and a moan on his lips. Barry peeked through slitted eyelids and saw the cold gun was long forgotten. By way of rewarding Len for being so distractable and patting himself on the back for a job well done, Barry shifted his legs, lifted his knees, and bracketed Len’s hips with his thighs, tilting his pelvis up. The resulting lascivious grunt from Len (as well as the rush of heat from his own pulsing cock) was well worth it.

  
Len bit Barry’s lip hard. “You’ve been holding out on me, Barry Allen,” he growled, driven practically primal by the feel of Barry underneath him.

  
“So what are you going to do about it?” asked Barry. He hardly knew where the words were coming from. Something about Len brought out an impish side to his nature. He grinned wickedly.

  
“Just this,” said Len as he dove in for another kiss and cupped Barry’s cock through his uniform.

  
Barry let out a startled whimper and thanked all the heavens above that Cisco and Caitlin couldn’t hear all of this.

  
“Good?” asked Len, a cocky grin spreading across his features.

  
“F-fucking amazing,” breathed Barry.

  
“Does this thing have a fly?” asked Len, looking down between their bodies.

  
“You mean you want to-?”

  
“Keep warm? Oh hell yeah,” said Len. “I mean, if we’re going to run out of oxygen in here, then I’d like to go out with a smile on my face.”

  
Barry unfastened his belt and separated the material to expose his cock as Len did the same. “You do surprise me, Barry Allen,” said Len as he licked his palm and began to stroke them both off.

  
“God your hand is cold!” said Barry sucking in a breath.

  
“It’ll warm up in a minute,” said Len, bracing himself on one hand and dipping down for a slow, wet kiss. He stroked them slowly at first, their cocks flipping back and forth in his hand.

  
Barry had never felt anything like it; first, to have someone else stroking him off who wasn’t female, and second, to have another dick against his. He had imagined it plenty of times, but this was better than he had supposed. It was warming and titillating feeling Len’s thick cock against his own, watching them bob in his hand, noting the precum that glistened at the tip. “Fuck, Len,” he said. “This feels so good. So warm. Shit.”

  
Len was leaning over him, head dipped forward. They were practically sharing the same breath as he moved his mouth centimeters from Barry’s and managed: “You feel amazing, Scarlet. Can’t wait until you come.” He lapped at Barry’s mouth teasingly and smirked.

  
Barry’s breath caught for a second and he felt his balls tighten. He hadn’t thought about what Len would look like during climax, but he was damn sure imagining it now. He saw his head tilt back, brow furrowed, neck exposed. He knew he wanted to hear him moan his name. “You going to come for me too, Len? Gonna come with my name on your lips?”

  
“Would you like that?”

  
“Oh come on, Len. You know you can read my mind,” said Barry. “Give yourself to me. Come on. Come for me.”

  
“Oh no,” said Len. “You first, boy scout.” Len traced his lips along Barry’s neck and to the shell of his ear. “You know you want to be my little bitch. You know you want to make a mess of your pretty red uniform. And you know you want to scream my name.”

  
“God yes,” confessed Barry.

  
“So go on then,” said Len, his breath a teasing pressure against Barry’s skin. “Show me how much you want to come. Show me how crazy I’m making you. Show me who’s mine, you fucking slut.”  
Len’s dirty talk pulled him to the edge of orgasm, tipped him at the precipice, and pushed him just enough for him to fall over and down and down, riding the wave of his ecstasy and calling out Len’s name with every pulsing pull on his dick.

  
Ropes of cum shot over his crimson uniform and Len watched his face with utter fascination: Barry’s long eyelashes against his cheeks, Adam’s apple exposed, mouth agape with ruby red lips wet with his kisses. Len caught that mouth with his and plunged his tongue in deep, savoring the taste of him and sucking on Barry’s tongue on the pull-off just as he came. His cum mingled with Barry’s and all was white hot explosion and release. He let out a shout of “Barry!” followed by a long, lascivious moan that made his toes curl. The front of his blue shirt suffered the stain of their mixed ejaculate as Len collapsed on top of Barry, thoroughly fucked and exhausted.

  
They panted together, blood rushing through their veins, hearts pounding. Barry kissed him as he laid there with his eyes closed, a sweet almost chaste kiss born of affection and gratitude.  
“You don’t hate me, Leonard Snart,” said Barry. His lazy smile spoke volumes.

  
Len never opened his eyes. He just wrinkled his nose and retorted: “Never said I did.”

 

~080~

 

Three hours later, there was a pounding at the door. A muffled voice was saying something and it startled Len and Barry enough to wake them. Len picked his head up to look down at Barry. “Seems your friends are here to get you out.”

  
“Sounds that way,” agreed Barry. He glanced down between them. “We should get up and try not to look like we’ve been doing… things.”

  
“Right,” said Len.

  
The cum had dried to the material of Len’s shirt and Barry’s uniform. It was a matter of peeling the two apart. The stains on both were obvious, but Len just covered his with his parka.

  
As Barry and Len straightened their clothing, Barry looked helplessly at Len who had that completely annoying smug smirk on his face.

  
“I love the fact that you’re marked, Barry,” he said. “Makes you look like mine.”

  
“Yeah well, it also makes me look like I’ve been doing incredibly unprofessional things.”

  
“You consider this,” here Len gestured to the whole of Barry’s uniform, ”a profession? You’re kidding, right?”

  
“Well I don’t get paid, but there is a certain expectation of professionalism.”

  
“I suppose that comes with having a coffee named after you,” said Len.

  
“So what do I do about this? It’s not like I can hide it.”

  
Len sighed. “You are such a fucking princess.” He snatched up his cold gun, meddled with the settings, and fired it at the wall. A small snow bank appeared. “You’re lucky you’re cute. Go wash yourself off.”

  
Barry smiled at him and kissed him thoroughly. Len pulled away. “Don’t think that just because we’ve rubbed dicks that I’m going soft on you, Scarlet. I’m still a thief and you’re still annoying.”

  
“Yeah, okay Len. Whatever helps you sleep at night,” said Barry, his grin never fading as he scooped up the snow and rubbed it into his uniform to clean it off. “We’ll always have the bank job, won’t we?” Len groaned and rolled his eyes. Seconds later the great vault door was swinging slowly open. Barry took the opportunity to lean in closely to him, his breath kissing Len’s ear. “You know, if you play your cards right, instead of a bank job, it could be a blow job next time,” he added mischievously.

  
As the police hauled Len off to jail, he was still speechless and staring at Barry, his eyes slightly glazed, a small grin on his face.


End file.
